


Distractions

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One thing leads to another, Short, akaashi is trying to study, bokuto is horny, bokuto is just wearing underwear, i can't tag, this is based on fan art, um, welp hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Akaashi is trying to finish an essay, but Bokuto has other ideas as to what they could be doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it to the song: Starving- by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey Ft. Zedd   
> would recommend listening on loop while reading.
> 
> This is based on some fan art I saw on tumblr you can find bellow, just copy and paste the link to see. 
> 
>  
> 
> here: http://suguru.tumblr.com/post/152527064307/when-ur-clingy-bf-wants-cuddle-time-but-u-have-a

“Keijiiiii” Bokuto lays down on the bed, the weight of his body bouncing on the springs, tossing Akaashi with it. His hand slips and he mistypes. 

“Not now, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, blowing his bangs from his eyes, the strand rising and falling on top of his head. He continues typing his paragraph, keeping watch of the time. Three hours until the deadline, he’s got time but he’s still pushing it. 

He shifts his body on the bed, pulling down the hem of his long shirt to his thighs, making sure it’s covering all it needs too. 

“But Keiji...” Bokuto says, turning over on his stomach. 

Akaashi looks over at him from the corner of his eye, sitting on the bed in his black underwear, his skin smooth and muscular as he stretches his body out, his hair wet, hanging around his eyes. 

Akaashi looks, away, trying to focus on the words on the screen, and hide the blush pooling in his cheeks. He bites down on his bottom lip, clicking a few more keys. 

“Keijiiii!!!” Bokuto says again, he turns over on his back, tilting his head back, looking at Akaashi upside down, his hair spreading out on the comforter, his golden eyes wide as he catches Akaashi’s attention again. 

He looks down at him, and leans forward just a bit, pecking his lips to Bokuto’s, before attempting to pull away. But Bokuto stops him, wrapping his hand around the back of Akaashi’s neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Before Akaashi can think about the words on his computer his lips are parting and their tongues sliding against each other, licking the roofs of their mouths as they taste the little bit of air between them. 

His breath is hot against Akaashi’s lips, the heat spreading throughout his body.

“Nnnnn... Bokuto,” Akaashi moans, pulling himself away as Bokuto bites down on his lip keeping him from leaving and capturing him again. 

“I’ve...” Bokuto turns over, breaking the kiss for a second before reconnecting upright. 

“Gotta finish.” Akaashi presses the words into Bokuto’s mouth, leaning his weight against Bokuto, letting him hold his head in place. 

“Later,” Bokuto responds, his lips slipping at the corners into a smile as he pushes forward, his hands moving down Akaashi’s waist pressing him harder against the bed.  

“But I only have until midnight,” Akaashi says, Bokuto’s tongue finds its way to his jaw. 

Akaashi looks at the computer, bending his head back to see the time, reading the upside down numbers. 

He only has a couple hours, he just needs to finish and then he can give in to Bokuto without worry. Bokuto’s straddling him. 

“Bokuto!” Akaashi says, pressing his hands on Bokuto’s cheeks pulling his eyes to meet his. 

“I’ve gotta finish.” He says, this time more sternly, and turns over on his stomach again, erasing the string of H’s that had been typed while leaning on the keys.

“But Keijiii!!!” Bokuto says, flattening his chest against Akaashi’s back, spreading out across him. His hands slide up his sides and grope his chest, pulling down on his shirt collar. 

“Hmmm?” Akaashi says. He looks back at the clock, then back at his paragraph, typing aimlessly. 

Bokuto sits there on Akaashi’s back for a while, playing with the strands of Akaashi’s hair that have gotten a bit too long, waiting for Akaashi to give him word. 

But time churns desire even more in Bokuto’s chest, as he watches Akaashi’s muscles flex and relax with every movement of his arms or adjustment of his shoulders, his shirt pulled tight against his back. 

He leans forward biting on the tip of Akaashi’s ear. 

“Keijii!!” He moans into Akaashi’s ear. He rubs his head into the crook of Akaashi’s neck, breathing in his scent as Akaashi tries to avoid him. 

Akaashi does his best to ignore him, typing into google random searches. He peeks at the time. 

Bokuto sits up. He slides his hands down Akaashi’s thighs reaching under his long shirt to snap the band of his underwear.

Bokuto stops cold when he can’t find the band, his fingers slipping across the bare skin of Akaashi’s hip pressing into the firm muscle of his ass. 

Akaashi reaches out and swats his hand away, looking at him over his shoulder. 

“But Keiji!!” He cries again, his heart trembling and choking him on the inside of his chest as it boils with desire. He lays back down. 

Akaashi looks back at the clock, trying to hold out just a bit longer, trying not to focus on Bokuto’s body pressed against his, his bulge pressed firmly to his back. 

It grows more difficult when Bokuto begins to nip at the base of his neck, pulling down on the back of his shirt kissing the beginning of his spine. 

Akaashi shutters, his breath trembling past his lips. His fingers hover over the computer keys, trying to pick letters to type, but his mind is heavy with distraction.

Bokuto’s fingers find their way around his hips again, sliding up his chest as his tongue reaches out and wets the corner behind his ear his teeth biting down on his lobe. 

“Bo...” is all Akaashi can manage to breathe before he turns around, closing the computer, and lets himself be consumed by Bokuto, the heat in his body overtaking his mental strength. 

“Finally...” Bokuto says pressing his lips to Akaashi’s, his hands sliding under his shirt tracing the curves of his muscles.    
“Oh, I was done 20 minutes ago,” Akaashi says, letting his breath carry the words. 

“KEIJIII!!” Bokuto says letting his head fall onto Akaashi’s chest. 

“You were distracting me, so that was your punishment...” He says trying to hold back his smile. Bokuto looks up, resting his chin on him.  

“It would have been longer.” he says.

“but I couldn’t hold off anymore with your tongue wandering so much.” He looks away, his blush rising on his skin. 

Bokuto’s smile perks up at his words, he leans forward. 

“Good.” He says, slipping his tongue past Akaashi’s lips, taking in the taste of him. Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck pulling him closer. His tongue wanders, pushing on Bokuto’s, pressing up underneath his, sucking. 

He feels Bokuto’s hands pull on the hem of his long shirt that’s been pulled up past his hips. 

Akaashi pushes forward on Bokuto’s shoulder, turning him over and straddling him. He presses their hips together grinding on his hardening bulge. 

The heat steaming off their skin makes the air moist and humid around them but gives electricity to their skin. 

He sits up, detaching his lips from Bokuto’s and pulls up on his shirt, pulling it over his head and shedding it to the floor. His palms press against Bokuto’s chest as he leans back down, Bokuto licking the dip of his collarbone, their chests heaving. Akaashi’s breath rough against Bokuto’s ear.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> MY TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
